A Change of Heart
by Jaddasroots
Summary: It's about to be Pucca's 15 birthday. After admitting to Garu that she promised she would stop chasing him on her 15th birthday, it's oly then Garu realizes his feelings for her... Appearances based off of xelliron on deviantart


A Change of Heart

A Change of Heart

Yes, it's my first Pucca story…hope its ok. Of course Pucca and Garu will talk. Can't write a Fanfic with out them talking. Here we go…

Pucca: 14

Garu: 15

Pucca was walking around Sooga village. "Hello Pucca." Abyo said. "Oh, hi Abyo." She said with her trademark giggle. Pucca had changed her wardrobe completely. She kept the usual black and red though. She now wore two red ribbons in her buns. She wore a Chinese style shirt that was red with a necklace with a black heart. She wore black shorts.

"So have you seen Ching?" "Actually no…last I saw her is over at the dojo. Why do you ask?" "Well uh…" Abyo had grown taller. He now wore black shirts and black pants with slits in the sides. "You see…I like Ching ya know, and well I wanted to give her a present…" "Really?! What ya get her?" Abyo pulled out a cricket. Pucca stared at it. "You got her a cricket?" "No good?"

"Of course not! Get her flowers! Chocolate!" "But those are expensive…" Abyo said crumbling under Pucca's pressure." "You have to get expensive to be romantic! Now go!" "Yes ma'am!" Abyo said running off to the flower shop.

Pucca sighed. She walked towards Goh-Rong. Pucca slammed the doors open as always when on the lookout for, "GARU!!" She yelled. Garu cringed as he pulled down his straw hat to conceal his face. Garu had grown his hair now and had two locks in front of his ears tied by two red ribbons.

Pucca located him nonetheless. She sat down and watched him eat. "Garu sat cautiously, eating his noodles as if he weren't fazed. Pucca sighed as she watched him eat. "Pucca must you watch me eat?"

"No, but I just wanted to talk to you." "About what?" "I really don't know. You never talk much so, I guess I'll wait." She turned leaning against the table. "Pucca, may I ask you a question?" "Really, what about?" "When will you stop chasing me?" "Tomorrow." "What?" "Tomorrow. I promised myself, that by my 15th birthday, if you haven't given me one kiss, I'd stop chasing you."

"I really was careless back then; I would always hunt you down." Garu listened, even though he finished his meal. ""So I decided one day, that if by tomorrow you haven't given me a kiss I'd just give up…" she said, he voice beginning to become sad. But she cheered up and faced Garu. "Well, I have some deliveries to make so I'll see you later Garu." She stood when Garu grabbed her arm. She blushed.

"Does that mean you'll stop chasing me and liking me? She looked at him with surprise. "I really don't know. But I gotta go. See you tomorrow Garu!" With that she ran off into the kitchen. Garu silently watched as she go.

'What's this…? I'm a ninja; I've no time for love! But Pucca…' He thought about her warm smile. 'Maybe I've grown to like her…' With that he returned his hat on his head and walked home.

Ever since a terrible accident with Uncle Dumpling, Pucca has taken over his place. "Hello Pucca." Ho said firing up more noodles. "Hello Ho." (Ho…. Hahahaha sorry.)I'm so stupid. Hello ho…oh man that's funny.) Pucca said tying her apron on.

"How are you doing today?" "We are doing just fine…" Linguini said twisting noodles. Pucca grabbed her knives. "So what's the order for today?" "Today we will be preparing the food for your party tomorrow." "Really?" "Yes, and you get to help make it all. Whatever you want, we shall cook." Ho said with a smile. "Thanks Ho! (-snicker-)" Pucca said smiling and giggling.

Tobe sat in his beat up home. "All my ninjas have left me. They no longer want to help me with my revenge…" He stared at the Garu Poster on the wall. "No more. It's time for me to change." He got up and dressed in some blue jeans and a grey shirt. "I'm 17 now. I have no time to act like this." With that he walked out and went to find a certain girl named Jing-Jing.

Pucca sighed as they finished what was left of all the food. "That was tiring." "Yes it was. Now you can go play with Ching if you like." "I don't play anymore Linguini." "Yes of course…run along now." Pucca ran out of the Goh-Rong restaurant. She entered the Turtle Training hall. "Ching? Ching!" "Pucca?" Ching leapt from her balcony. Ching was now dressed in a pink dress that went down to her mid thigh with shorts. "So what's up?" "I finished fixing all the food for tomorrow's party so I came over so we could hang out." "Of course. But I have to tell you something first." "What is it?"

"Well ya see, I was training…"

Flashback

"Hi-ya!" Ching said taking her sword and smashing a dummy. "Ching? Ching!" Abyo called. "Abyo? What are you doing here?" "Well that s uh…" He held out a bouquet of Irises. "Abyo you got my favorite flower?" She took them from him. She gazed at them. "I really do like you…Ching. Sorry for not noticing all these years…" He blushed. He turned and began to walk away." "Ching grabbed his hand. She pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Abyo."

End Flashback

"How sweet…" Pucca said, even though knowing about it all. "I know. I put them in this pretty clear vase we bought at the market, remember?" "Oh yeah that vase." The two girls spent the rest of the night talking.

Next morning…

Pucca woke up next to her was Ching. She shook her. "Ching wake up. We have to –yawn- prepare for my party." Ching slowly sat up. "Happy Birthday Pucca." Ching said drowsily. "Come on…get up." The girls fixed their hair and headed to Goh-Rong.

"Ah hello girls…" Linguini said trying to put up streamers. "Don't hurt yourself Linguini!" Pucca called. "Come on Pucca let's help before they do." Ching said giggling. "Right."

2 ½ hours later.

"Finished!" The restaurant was covered in blue and red streamers with little red candles on all the tables. "It's so nice!" Ching said looking at the glow the candles added to the room. "It is. Now you two go on. We still have to set up stuff." Ho said rushing them out.

"Now what?" Pucca asked. "Well my dad says I gotta train if I'm to come. So I don't wanna miss your b-day so I'll be back later. See ya Pucca!" Ching ran off. "Bye…"

Garu walked through the town to see Pucca sitting down on a roof by herself. He landed on the same one. "What's wrong?" Garu asked making Pucca jump some. "Oh, hi Garu." She looked toward the horizon. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just bored is all."

Garu let his hair blow in the wind. "Are you alone?" She looked at him over her shoulder. "Sort of…" Garu watched her. He'd never seen her so sad since her other birthday when everyone avoided her to give a surprise party. 'Apparently Pucca doesn't like being by herself.'

"Pucca?" "…Yeah?" "Nothing…" "Ok. See ya later then."

Pucca ran over to the clothes shop. "Ah, hello Pucca. What can I do for you today?" "I want something for my party today…"

"Where's Pucca?" "It's time…" Ching said worriedly. Soon on cue the doors clammed open. Pucca there in a dress that came to her half thigh like Ching but it had a slit coming to her waist. She had black shorts underneath. She had hair covering the right side of her face. "Pucca you look, wow!" Ching said. "Hi, everyone! Thanks for coming!"

They all sat down and began to eat. "So Pucca how's it feel to be 15?" "Not much different…" She said looking around for Garu.

1 hr into the party…

"Hey Ching, I'll be back in a sec ok?" Pucca ran out of the restaurant. She cried. 'He didn't come… He didn't come!' She cried. She went to the place on her birthday those many years ago. She cried, letting her feet hang over the edge. "What's wrong?" Came a voice.

She looked up. "Garu…why weren't you at the Party?!" She yelled hitting him sending him into a tree. "Own…"

"I wasn't there because I had something to tell you." "Something?" He helped her up. "Yes. I wanted to tell you I love you Pucca. She blushed. "You love me Garu?" "Yes…I do. I was so worried about restoring my family's honor I didn't see what I could get from being with you. So I'm sorry." "She hugged him.

"Thanks Garu." Garu held her chin with a hand and kissed her. She squealed and began kissing him as she had done. "Thanks Garu."

Ouch…my back…this took forever. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
